goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Skinner
Emily Skinner is an American actress. Biography Born in Richmond, Virginia, Skinner gained success and renowned as a musical theatre performer, though she also appeared in straight plays such as Cat on a Hot Tin Roof and Dirty Blonde as well as the films The Adulterer and Ten Stories Tall. Singing First appearing as Emily in the original cast of A Christmas Carol, Skinner understudied both leading female roles in Jekyll & Hyde before understudying roles including Mary Jane in James Joyce's The Dead, Vicki Nichols in The Full Monty, Mlle. Lea in My Life With Albertine and Monique McCandless in Ghost Brothers of Darkland County. She also played such roles as Agnes Gooch in Mame, Alexandra in The Witches of Eastwick and Ursula in The Little Mermaid (having previously played the role during the demo.) Skinner frequently had roles in concert productions of musicals, including No Strings, A Tree Grows in Brooklyn and Fiorello! Her appearance with Alice Ripley in Side Show (which earned them a shared Tony Award nomination) led to the two of them collaborating on two albums: Duets and Unsuspecting Hearts. She also released a solo album in 2001. Stage A Christmas Carol (1994)(originated the role) *A Place Called Home (contains solo lines) *The Lights of Long Ago (Part 2)(contains solo lines) Jekyll & Hyde (1997) Ensemble *Facade *Facade (fourth reprise) Whore *Good & Evil Emma Carew (understudy) *Emma's Reasons (duet) *I Must Go On (duet) *Take Me As I Am (duet) *His Work and Nothing More (contains solo lines) *Once Upon a Dream (solo) *In His Eyes (duet) *Finale (solo) Lucy Harris (understudy) *No One Knows Who I Am (solo) *Good 'N' Evil (contains solo lines) *Sympathy, Tenderness (solo) *Someone Like You (solo) *It's a Dangerous Game (duet) *A New Life (solo) Side Show (1997)(originated the role) *I'm Daisy, I'm Violet (duet) *Like Everyone Else (duet) *Feelings You've Got to Hide (duet) *When I'm By Your Side (duet) *Leave Me Alone (duet) *We Share Everything (duet) *Buddy Kissed Me (duet) *Who Will Love Me as I Am? (duet) *New Year's Day (contains solo lines) *Private Conversation (duet) *One Plus One Equals Three (contains solo lines) *Tunnel of Love (contains solo lines) *Marry Me, Terry (duet) *I Will Never Leave You (duet) Working (1998) James Joyce's The Dead (1999)(originated the role) *Killarney's Lakes (contains solo lines) *Kate Kearney (contains solo lines) *Naughty Girls (contains solo lines) The Full Monty (2000)(originated the role) *It's a Woman's World *Life With Harold (contains solo lines) *The Goods (contains solo lines) *You Rule My World (Reprise)(duet) Dreamgirls (2001) *Cadillac Car Company (2002) *Company (contains solo lines) *The Little Things You Do Together (contains solo lines) *Poor Baby (contains solo lines) *Finale Ultimo Merrily We Roll Along (2002) *Growing Up (duet) *The Blob (contains solo lines) *Growing Up (Part II)(solo) My Life With Albertine (2003)(originated the role) *My Soul Weeps (reprise)(contains solo lines) *I Want You (solo) *Sometimes (Reprise)(contains solo lines) No Strings (2003) *Be My Host (contains solo lines) *Love Makes the World Go (contains solo lines) *Eager Beaver (contains solo lines) Lucky Stiff (2003) Pardon My English (2004) *The Lorelei (contains solo lines) *Pardon My English (contains solo lines) *My Cousin in Milwaukee (contains solo lines) *Where You Go, I Go (duet) Breakfast at Tiffany's (2004)(originated the role) On the Record (2004) A Tree Grows in Brooklyn (2005) *Look Who's Dancing (contains solo lines) *Love is the Reason (solo) *He Had Refinement (solo) *Is That My Prince? (duet) *Love Is the Reason (Reprise)(duet) *If You Haven't Got a Sweetheart (Reprise) Songs for a New World (2005) Fanny Hill (2006) *Mrs. Brown's House (contains solo lines) *Fallwell (contains solo lines) *Welcome to London (duet) *I Wish Her All the Best (contains solo lines) *Act II Opening (contains solo lines) *Tea Service (contains solo lines) Mame (2006) *Main Title Including St. Bridget (solo) *We Need a Little Christmas (contains solo lines) *Gooch's Song (solo) The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (2006) *A Lil' Ole Bitty Pissant Country Place (contains solo lines) *Girl, You're a Woman (contains solo lines) *The Bus From Amarillo (solo) *No Lies (duet) The Witches of Eastwick (2007) *Eastwick Knows (contains solo lines) *Make Him Mine (contains solo lines) *Your Wildest Dreams (duet) *I Wish I May (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale (contains solo lines) *Another Night at Darryl's (contains solo lines) *Dirty Laundry (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Look at Me (contains solo lines) Zorbá (2007) *Life Is (contains solo lines) *The Top of the Hill (contains solo lines) *The Butterfly (contains solo lines) *Grandpapa (contains solo lines) *The Bend of the Road (contains solo lines) *Only Love (Reprise)(solo) *Yassou (contains solo lines) *The Crow (contains solo lines) *Life Is (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Jerry Springer: The Opera (2008) Andrea *Diaper Man (contains solo lines) *Mama Gimme Smack on the Asshole (contains solo lines) *I Wanna Sing Something Beautiful (solo) *Jerrycam *Klan Entrance *Eat Excrete (contains solo lines) *The Haunting (contains solo lines) *Him Am the Devil *Every Last Mother Fucker Should Go Down *Grilled and Roasted Archangel Michael *Transition Music *Behold God (contains solo lines) *It Ain't Easy Being Me Part I (contains solo lines) *It Ain't Easy Being Me Part 2 (contains solo lines) *Marriage of Heaven & Hell (contains solo lines) *Please Don't Die *Take Care *Martin's Richard-esque Finale de Grand Fromage *Play Out Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2009) *The Worst Pies in London (solo) *Poor Thing (solo) *My Friends (duet) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir (contains solo lines) *Wait (solo) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God, That's Good (contains solo lines) *By the Sea (duet) *Not While I'm Around (duet) *Parlor Songs (duet) *Searching (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Billy Elliot the Musical (2010) *Shine (contains solo lines) *Dear Billy (Mum's Letter)(contains solo lines) *Born to Boogie (contains solo lines) Ghost Brothers of Darkland County (2012)(originated the role) *What's Going On Here? (solo) *On Belle Reve Time (contains solo lines) Fiorello! (2013) *Gentleman Jimmy (contains solo lines) The Broadway Musicals of 1961 (2013) Inventing Mary Martin (2014) The Little Mermaid (2014) *I Want The Good Times Back (contains solo lines) *Poor Unfortunate Souls (duet) *I Want the Good Times Back (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Poor Unfortunate Souls (Reprise)(solo) *Under the Sea (Bows) Do I Hear a Waltz? (2014) *Someone Woke Up (solo) *What Do We Do? We Fly! (contains solo lines) *Here We Are Again (contains solo lines) *Thinking (duet) *Do I Hear a Waltz? (contains solo lines) *Perfectly Lovely Couple (contains solo lines) *Thank You So Much (duet) Big Fish (2015) *Two Men In My Life (solo) *Little Lamb from Alabama (contains solo lines) *Time Stops (duet) *Daffodils (duet) *Red, White and True (contains solo lines) *I Don't Need a Roof (solo) Prince of Broadway (2015) Albums Opal (1996) *Just Beyond the Horizon (contains solo lines) Duets (1998) *Little Me (duet) *Stuck With You/Ready to Play (duet) *I Know Him So Well (duet) *One Boy/What Did I Ever See in Him? (duet) *In His Eyes (duet) *If Momma Was Married (duet) *Every Day a Little Death (duet) *We Make a Beautiful Pair (duet) *Baby, Dream Your Dream (duet) *Sisters/Ohio (duet) *My Friend (duet) *Two's Company (duet) *Perfect Strangers (duet) *My Own Best Friend/Nowadays (duet) *If We Never Meet Again (duet) Unsuspecting Hearts (1999) *Friendship/Friends to the End (duet) *The Alto's Lament (solo) *Unsuspecting Hearts (duet) *I'm Past My Prime (duet) *What You Don't Know About Women (duet) *I Don't Know How to Love Him (solo) *Solid Silver Plalform Shoes (duet) *My White Knight (solo) *The Miller's Son (solo) *Live With Somebody You Love (duet) *The Last Duet/Enough Is Enough (duet) *Old Friend (duet) Emily Skinner (2001) *Lazy Afternoon (solo) *You'll Never Get Away from Me/Together Wherever We Go (solo) *I Never Said I Love You (solo) *Growing Boy (solo) *What Did I Have That I Don't Have? (solo) *Spring Can Really Hang You up the Most (solo) *I Could Always Go to You (solo) *Lonely House (solo) *Be Good or Be Gone (solo) *The Money Tree (solo) *Ballyshannon (solo) *My Simple Christmas Wish (solo) *Secret Love/Is It Really Me? (solo) *My Brother Lived in San Francisco (solo) *The Long Way (solo) Gallery opalstudioalbum.jpg|Opal. skinnerripley.jpg|'Violet' and Daisy Hilton in Side Show. duetsskinnerripley.jpg|'Duets.' unsuspectinghearts.jpg|'Unsuspecting Hearts.' fullmontywomen.jpg|'Vicki Nichols' in The Full Monty. eskinneralbum.jpg|'Emily Skinner.' skinnermllelea.jpg|'Mlle. Lea' in My Life With Albertine. naughtonskinnerkudisch.jpg|'David Jordan', Comfort O'Connell and Mike Robinson in No Strings. skinnergita.jpg|'Gita Gobel' in Pardon My English. skinnersamonsky.jpg|'Diane' and Nick in On the Record. skinnerconlee.jpg|'Cissy' and Harry in A Tree Grows in Brooklyn. andersonskinner.jpg|'Fanny Hill' and Martha in Fanny Hill. skinneragnes.jpg|'Agnes Gooch' in Mame. skinneralexandra.jpg|'Alexandra Spofford' in The Witches of Eastwick. skinnerandrea.jpg|'Andrea' in Jerry Springer: The Opera. kilduffskinner.jpg|'Tobias Ragg' and Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. skinnerwilkinson.jpg|'Mrs. Wilkinson' in Billy Elliot the Musical. skinnermccandless.jpg|'Monique McCandless' in Ghost Brothers of Darkland County. skinnermitzi.jpg|'Mitzi Travers' in Fiorello! skinner1961.jpg|'Broadway Musicals of 1961.' skinnermartin.jpg|'Inventing Mary Martin'. skinnerursula.jpg|'Ursula' in The Little Mermaid. skinnerleona.jpg|'Leona Samish' in Do I Hear a Waltz? Skinner, Emily Skinner, Emily